


Four to Floo

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disapproving Family, Drabble, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Short & Sweet, based on a prompt, large family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: After the disaster that was their previous visit, Harry is keen that todays visit to Narcissa and Lucius goes well. After all, Draco and he have exciting news to share.





	Four to Floo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> For PollyWeasley who wanted Harry and Draco to have a horde of kids that broke something. She also thought of the spilled cauldron and the furious artwork: thank you, sweetheart xxxx
> 
> Except it didn't quite go that way.

Four children was an awful pain to floo with. 

They couldn’t all floo together; that was impossible. Harry would usually go first, holding hands with their eldest twins. Jamie and Orion were seven now and they could be trusted not to fuss too much as they were magically transported. 

Draco would follow afterwards with Lily and Cissy. Their daughters, currently only three and four, were terrified of the loud pop. It was rare for Lils to manage even the shortest journey without tears and terrified upset. She always had to be kept close to her daddy to even consider stepping into the fireplace. 

_Really_, Harry thought, _four children was plenty_. 

Draco and Harry were usually exhausted before they’d even arrived at their destination, and that was before the demands for drinks, Chocolate Frogs and toilet breaks began. Merlin. It was a miracle they ever managed to leave the house. 

And, worse still, today was a visit with the grandparents. 

Harry ground his teeth in habitual annoyance. Lucius would no doubt soon be pouring scorn on their lack of a nanny or perhaps their muggle treats, or the _ridiculous_ amount of attention they gave to their children. It was obvious the man made some effort to behave- Harry couldn’t fault him on that- but his old prejudices slipped out more than occasionally. 

There’d been a disaster of epic proportions on their previous visit. 

A cauldron had been knocked over during a particularly unruly game of _Catch the Snitch_ (Harry had warned the boys not to bring that bloody toy to the Manor!) and its contents had spilled all over a grotty old portrait of some ancient Malfoy ancestor. It was easily cleaned up with a quick _Scourgify_ but the damage had been done. The portrait’s howl of rage had been perfectly hideous. 

Worse still, the offence had occurred in Lucius’s study. There’d been mutterings about lax parenting and sneering about Harry’s lack of control. Funniest, however had been the lack of a confession. None one single Potter-Malfoy child would admit to the heinous crime. 

Even baby Cissy had been positively Gryffindor in her bravery when faced with her scary old grandad. She’d blown a raspberry in Lucius’s direction to his utter disgust. 

The family had left the Manor in ignominy, described loudly as a disgrace to wizards everywhere. Even Draco hadn’t avoided the old man’s piercing, furious glare. 

But best of all? The perpetrator had been Cepheus, Lucius’s geriatric old crup. The creature had been so excited by the toy that he’d lost all control of his senses. Draco quipped that it was probably the most excitement that the beast had seen in years, and Harry was minded to agree. 

Harry smiled. Their babies had banded together, and decided to take the blame themselves. They couldn’t risk poor old Cepheus getting hexed. That poor canine was far too old for Lucius’s nasty tricks. 

Still, Harry wasn’t about the take the risk of a repeat performance. He’d _Accio’ed_ their toy Snitch last night and hidden it behind some boring looking files in his office. 

No, today had to be absolutely perfect.

After all, Draco and he were about to share some exciting news with Narcissa and Lucius. If everything went well, come the following Autumn the pair were going to be grandparents once more. Harry wondered happily at the chaotic, beautiful life that he’d been gifted. 

Five children was going to be a terrible pain to floo with, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
